


Клуб Робинзонов

by Lahaine



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Romance, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lahaine/pseuds/Lahaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сиквел к "В ожидании пятницы".<br/>О жизни на "необитаемом острове" в центре Лондона и ожидании пятницы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Клуб Робинзонов

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Madoshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madoshi/gifts).



Иногда Шерлоку казалось, что он живет на необитаемом острове и ему не с кем поговорить. Разве что с черепом? Но череп молчал, поэтому целые дни проходили в абсолютной тишине, в бесконечном путешествии по чертогам разума.

Сегодня, кажется, четырнадцатое. Среда или четверг? Пятница! Определенно пятница.

Шерлок не стал бы признаваться, но он с трудом различает дни недели. Какой в этом смысл? Работа не должна ждать, не важно сегодня суббота или понедельник, день или ночь. Календарь всегда есть в телефоне.

Джон слегка зациклен на пятницах. Шерлок думает, что это странное увлечение сродни коллекционированию ракушек (Лестрейд) или фарфоровых котят (Молли). Пятница и пятница. Пусть хоть все семь дней недели станут пятницами, если Джону этого хочется.

Шерлок, наверное, мазохист. Майкрофт говорит, это так называется. У Майкрофта на запястье тонкая причудливая вязь имени. И двенадцатилетняя разница в возрасте с Антей ему никогда не мешала. Она умная девочка.

Имя чешется. И болит. Иногда Шерлок не может согнуть и разогнуть руку от боли. Доктор уверен — это в порядке нормы. Ему нужен другой доктор, желательно, Джон.

Лестрейд подозревает, что Шерлок вернулся к наркотикам. Когда имя проявляется, он и правда слегка не в себе. Из-за дофамина в крови зрачки постоянно расширены, от обезболивающих его ведет и пошатывает. От раздражения он выводит из себя всех потерпевших и, если бы мог, довел бы и труп до того, чтобы тот встал и ушел. Джон остается спокоен и невозмутим. Какого черта? Почему он? Почему ему не больно? 

У Шерлока пропадает аппетит.

Доктор отправляет его на анализы, что–то бурчит про современную молодежь, прописывает антибиотики от воспаления (мистер Холмс, не чешите!) и новую дозу анальгетиков. 

— Уровень гормонов нормализируется, у вас, на самом деле, довольно сильная реакция, но это же великолепно! Вы, должно быть, рады?

О, Шерлок счастлив! Счастлив так, что сыт этим по горло! Он всегда подозревал, что если и встретит человека для него, Шерлока Холмса, то пошлет его подальше при первой же встрече. Не нужно ему ничего из этого разрекламированного “Единения”. Он сам по себе. И еще есть работа и интересные дела.

А вышло, что отказались от него. Нет, этого тоже стоило ожидать, но растоптанная гордость заставляет выше задирать нос. 

— Я справлюсь, — говорит он Майкрофту. Рецепты на сильнейшие анальгетики не могли пройти мимо ока заботливого брата. — Я контролирую дозу. 

— Ты хочешь держать его рядом, но при этом ты даже не пробовал поговорить. Я не понимаю тебя, Шерлок. 

Конечно, они могут поговорить, начав с... Шерлок не знает, с чего начинать. Джон продолжает помогать ему, уходит с работы, когда требуется, готовит завтрак и смеется над его шутками. Он почти идеален, нельзя не признать, что природа неплохо постаралась, когда задумывала эту подлость. Только вот Шерлок Джону не нужен. Незавершенная связь между ними как авиационная бомба со времен Второй мировой в подвале старого дома. Однажды может просто рвануть.

Шерлок не хочет, чтобы "рвануло", его разорвет на части. В их паре он принимает все последствия. Это даже смешно. За годы отстраненности и безразличия воздается десятикратно. Если он отпустит Джона… если… нет. Не вариант.

Доктор говорит, что с ним все хорошо, от этого чувства нельзя избавиться, оно не болезнь. Он здоров. Шерлок называет его идиотом и уходит. 

Это болезнь, и она не заканчивается. Дремавшее тридцать лет либидо решает, что пришло время проснуться. Шерлок настолько издерган к этому моменту, что просто бьется затылком о стену и "Джо–о–он! Убери ноги со столика немедленно!" Джон смотрит на него в замешательстве:

— Значит, тебе можно, а мне нельзя!?

Отличный повод поспорить. Запустить в него подушкой и уйти. Запустить подушкой и уйти. Не думать о том, что можно прижать к дивану, зафиксировать руки над головой, не дать вырваться, подчинить себе, окружить собой, поглотить полностью. Не думать! Уйти к себе, раскрыть окно и подышать свежим воздухом.

Кажется, помогает, только снова хочется курить. 

Шерлок не понимает, что есть в Саре такого, чего нет в нем. Нет, про первичные половые признаки объяснять не нужно, кто вообще обращает на это внимание? Точно не Джон. И точно не сам Шерлок.

Но вот она смотрит на него с любопытством, а он на нее — взглядом средневекового инквизитора на деревенскую ведьму (мысленно сжигает на костре три раза). Шерлок точно издевается над собой, иначе не назовешь. 

— Пойдем? — Джон спускается в гостиную и подает ей руку.

— Пойдем, — соглашается она.

Шерлок разбивает чашку о стену, едва за ними закрывается дверь.

Сара оказывается второй половинкой Лестрейда. И Джон за них очень рад. Причем искренне. Он удивительно сентиментально относится к “Единению” для человека, который не пожелал дать им ни одного шанса.

Шерлок анализирует. Он делает вид, что не замечает, как их постоянно принимают за пару. Снисходительно улыбается. Потворствует, потому что это его маленькая слабость. Так он может представить их вместе.

Они почти пара. Шерлок, конечно, не верит в ту ерунду, что написана в женских журналах про “Единение душ”, но упорно просматривает их все. А научных трудов не так чтобы много. Мало информации. Он перечитывает Канта и его стадии взросления и обретения разумности с Единением. Это ничего не объясняет, даже запутывает. 

Переходит к фильмам. Лолита на экране пытается оттереть проявившуюся метку мылом. Он почти понимает Гумберта с его загнанным взглядом и черными кругами под глазами. Ромео умирает над телом Джульетты. Корчится так, что ни один убийца не выдержал бы смотреть на потуги жертвы без смеха. 

Шерлок готовит больше попкорна, чтобы осилить еще парочку мелодрам. Джон хмурится, наблюдая, как его сосед с серьезным и сосредоточенным лицом наблюдает, как Роуз держит за руку Джека, камера выхватывает ее имя у него на ладони прежде, чем он уходит на дно Атлантики.

— По–моему, любой адекватный человек понимает, что на этом импровизированном плоту было место для двоих, — недовольно бурчит Шерлок, заметив его присутствие.

— Это же "Титаник"! Его смотрят, чтобы к концу рыдать и обниматься, — Джон устраивается рядом и забирает миску с попкорном.

— Ты пришел, чтобы мне было с кем обниматься?

— Нет, Лестрейд не может тебе дозвониться, у него какой–то маньяк объявился. Он пообещал, что тебе понравится.

— Да, наверняка.

Маньяк скучный. Оставшиеся в живых жертвы невменяемы, труп изуродован будто мясником. Никакой эстетики и загадочности. Из–за пробок полдня уходит на работу с архивом старых дел. Скотланд Ярд три года не может поймать этого идиота! Кажется, Андерсон — весьма развитая особь на фоне некоторых представителей рода человеческого. Шерлок нервно трет руку под рубашкой, как делает уже полгода. Дурная привычка въелась в подсознание.

Джон приезжает и привозит еду. Шерлок отказывается, но невольно улыбается: Джон снова пришел, не отправился ужинать с очередной пассией и не остался в больнице. Выбрал его. Неплохо бы побыстрее разобраться с делом и отправиться домой. Вместе.

"Быстрее" заканчивается довольно глубокой раной. Это неприятно, но он уже привык, что рука болтается безжизненной плетью. У Шерлока есть анальгетики, он справится. 

Он может справиться с чем угодно, только не с Джоном. Не выходит вывернуться и оттолкнуть, когда тот срывает пластырь. Играет в заботливого врача. 

— Я сам.

— Прекрати. Ты вообще все можешь сам. Я знаю. Дай руку.

— Нет, я…

Унизительно. И не надо жалости. Вот жалости, пожалуйста, не надо. Шерлок и сам не знает, почему его затапливает какой-то детский стыд, и он вырывается и позорно сбегает. Точно школьница от старшеклассника, поцеловавшего ее на заднем дворе.

Сравнения лезут явно из тех фильмов, что он успел пересмотреть за эти недели. Дурацкие. Шерлок никогда ни с кем не целовался на заднем дворе. Хотя не прочь попробовать. У него теперь много новых интересов. 

Он заканчивает свой побег в кофейне квартала через три от дома. Забегаловка паршивая и кофе паршивый. И зачем, спрашивается, сбежал? Из собственного дома, куда уж глупее?

— Что ж ты натворил, что тебя в “Единение” из дома выгнали? — интересуется единственный посетитель за соседним столиком. 

Единение? Отлично. Пятнадцатое и пятница. Лучше не придумаешь! Хотя уже шестнадцатое. Игнорировать это. Шерлок открывает входящее сообщение и ругается сквозь зубы. Подхватывается и вылетает на улицу. Ну что за шуточки! Прескверное чувство. 

***  
Никто не спросил у него, хочет ли он найти свою вторую половину (а он не хотел, не было у него этого чувства, указующего направление). Его поставили перед фактом. Джона поставили перед ним. И вот пожалуйста. Аллилуйя! Полная необратимость событий. 

Шерлок иногда представляет себе, что было бы, если бы они разъехались, разошлись в разные стороны и больше никогда не общались. Прокручивает в голове сценарий, озаглавленный нелепым и мелодраматичным “надо жить дальше”. Вернуть все, как было. Было же неплохо. Очень даже хорошо. 

Воплотить в жизнь восхитительный план торжества сознательного над подсознательным: отречься от травмирующего опыта и погрузиться в принципиально иной дискурс. Заключить воспоминания в прозрачную стеклянную колбу, в которой они будут храниться, подобно разъедающий плоть кислоте. Связь, в любом случае, останется (куда же ей деться? спасибо закону сохранения энергии), — и останется это чудовищно болезненное ощущение, сродни ампутации, как будто рука постоянно погружена в какой–то черный бездонный пруд и ничего не может там нашарить, а ведь раньше в ней была другая рука. Метафизически, конечно, но.

Но, если нырнуть в этот пруд с головой, погрузиться достаточно глубоко, то вода, черная и обжигающе холодная, заменит кислород. 

Когда Шерлока ещё заботила философия, он размышлял о разных формах бытия. Его память, кажется, по этой теме хранила больше информации, чем можно найти в интернете. Он сохранил все на случай, вроде этого, когда снова откажут социальные навыки. 

И жизнь под водой была бы лишь разновидностью, формой существования. 

Но, как бы ни было хорошо до Джона, Шерлок изменился, он знает наверняка. Это стало бы заметно другим, как если бы он вдруг начал говорить на нелепой тарабарщине. Но на этом новом непонятном языке он разговаривал только сам с собой, для других оставаясь прежним Шерлоком Холмсом: высокоактивным и вполне себе социопатом.

Обсуждать с Джоном метафизику? Лишено смысла. Психоанализ он бы ещё понял, а это… 

***  
Шерлок поднимается в их квартиру и не дает себе времени на то, чтобы остановиться или передумать. Эмоции давят, потому что давит связь, он слишком раздосадован и не может отвлечься от зудящего сомнения. 

— Молока ты не купил, — замечает Джон. 

— Два часа ночи, единственный магазин, который работает в это время, принимает только наличку, а у меня с собой кредитка. Я бы мог украсть молоко или запугать продавца, но ты купишь его утром в супермаркете. Или попросишь у миссис Хадсон. 

— Шерлок…

— Ты написал, что ты бы не отказался, — Холмс трет ладонь левой руки правой, это помогает ему отвлечься, — я тебе благодарен, хорошо? Биологический сбой. ПТСР. Что–то не сработало, это нормально. Я уже сказал тебе, что очень рад, что ты мой друг. Давай, забудем о сегодняшнем, и ты пойдешь спать.

Джон протягивает ему недопитую бутылку вина:

— Пей.

Шерлок ничего не смыслит в социальных ритуалах, но это, вероятно, один из них. Применение? Пару глотков — немного с кислинкой, сухое, французское, куплено в том же супермаркете, куда Джон завтра с утра пойдет покупать молоко. 

— Никогда не пойму, почему в твоей голове так много и так мало одновременно, — говорит Джон, он всегда так говорит, а потом сетует на то, что Шерлок упрямый и невозможный.

— Просто скажи, что ты хочешь, — Шерлок смиряется с тем, что разговора не избежать и опускается в кресло. Джон любит разговоры.

— Я… черт… я не знаю. Понятия не имею, как это работает, — Джон пожимает плечами, — покажи мне.

Шерлок точно мазохист, раз послушно закатывает рукав и открывает имя. Очень хочется отвести взгляд, но он не дает себе поблажки, потому что Джон не позволяет ему — снова прикасается пальцами и это похоже на то, будто его заворачивают в одеяло, словно в кокон. 

— Было больно, когда оно… ну, ты знаешь…

Мама так улыбалась — двухслойно. Шерлок умеет в точности повторять эту ее улыбку: грусть под налетом радости.

— Нет. 

— Врешь, — легко ловит его Джон, хотя даже Майкрофту, что там — отцу — не удавалось поймать его на лжи, — ты теперь не можешь мне соврать, я почувствую, — он передергивает плечами, — посмотришь? 

Он не дожидается ответа, стягивает майку и поворачивается спиной. И Шерлок понимает, что протягивает руку в тот момент, когда уже касается собственного имени у выступающего края лопатки. 

— Точно под, — зачем–то говорит он. Поддаваясь знакомому ощущению, накрывшему его в Бартсе. Никто никогда не скажет на что оно похоже, но испытывающие его редко сомневаются. 

— Я же сказал тебе, что я бы не отказался, — повторяет Джон, — попробуем ещё раз?

 

***  
Три недели спустя:

— Эти книги врут, — Шерлок отбрасывает очередной справочник по “Психологии Единения”. 

— Да, конечно, — Джон не отрывается от новостной ленты bbc.

— Эта выборка не выдержит ни один тест, интервальная статистика, в данном случае… 

— Шерлок, ты применяешь математику к психологии. 

— Меня раздражает эта поэтика про “одиноких птиц” и “тянущиеся друг к другу веточки дерева”. 

— Не читай.

Шерлок молчит пару минут, но ему явно скучно:

— Джон, а почему ты перестал отмечать пятницы в календарях? Кажется, раньше тебя это занимало.

— Потому что тетя Джоди была не права, — Джон отправляет набранное сообщение, — надо бы написать ей, кстати.

— В чем была не права твоя тетя? 

— Она у нас вроде медиума в семье. Сказала, что я встречу свою вторую половинку в пятницу. Знаешь, когда я начал задумывать о том, что пора, начал считать пятницы. А теперь мне это ни к чему…

Шерлок внезапно захлебывается смехом, почти давится, но Джону ни капли не обидно: 

— Ты тоже со странностями.

— Нет, ты прямо Робинзон Крузо в ожидании Пятницы на необитаемом острове посреди океана. 

— Ну, хотя бы Дефо ты счел своим долгом прочесть!

— Джон, — мягко (откуда только этот тон?) сообщает ему Шерлок, — в тот день в Бартсе была пятница. 

Джон удивленно моргает:

— Четверг.

— Пятница. У тебя календарь в телефоне сбился, я заметил, когда отправлял сообщение, а потом писал Лестрейду уже со своего телефона, и Стэмфорд бывает в Бартсе только по вторникам и пятницам, когда у него нет лекций. Через день, когда ты снова отдал мне телефон, я исправил дату в настройках. 

— Пятница? — переспрашивает Джон, немного ошарашено. Кажется, Шерлоку удалось поразить его в очередной раз. 

— Иди сюда и можешь поцеловать меня, но я надеюсь, идиотизм не передается воздушно–капельным путем, потому что ты идиот. 

— Ну, это можно установить только проведя эксперимент. Много экспериментов, чтобы исключить внешнее воздействие и… 

— Мне это уже нравится.

— Нравится? 

— Да.

— Хорошо. Просто отлично. Очень–очень хороооо–шо.


End file.
